Bingo is a fun game enjoyed by people of all ages every year. It typically provides excitement by mixing chance with a requirement that players concentrate on numbers being announced by a caller.
Bingo is such an enjoyable game that gambling casinos have set up bingo games in recent years as an added attraction for their players. Conventional bingo games have been set up in casinos in areas adjacent to other areas of the casinos which have card games, gaming devices, roulette, etc. With such arrangements, when a player has desired to play bingo, he has had to leave the other game that he is playing and go to the bingo area. One distinct advantage gained by conducting the bingo game in an area separate from the other games is that the players will be able to hear the numbers announced by the caller. Casinos, especially those areas of the casino that have the gaming devices, are generally quite noisy. Thus the gaming device areas are generally unsuitable for playing bingo in a conventional fashion where the player must hear the caller and mark his bingo card in response to the announcements.
On the other hand, upon finishing the bingo game, that player may or may not return to the game that he was previously playing. Those familiar with the gaming industry will appreciate that it is in the best interest of the casino if the player resumes play of the game that he had been playing. It will thus be appreciated that having bingo games conducted in separate areas of a casino has disadvantages.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a casino bingo game that permits a person playing a gaming device to participate in a group bingo game without being interrupted by loud noises from his gaming device or other gaming devices in the area. While other electronic bingo games have been proposed, none of the previously disclosed bingo games offer the advantages of the present invention as described below.